


I Wanted To Try Fucking

by trashyshipper



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, M/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons, you read right folks!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyshipper/pseuds/trashyshipper
Summary: Elena was tired of playing submissive, and she planned to do something about that.She just hadn't expected Damon to uncover her plans.





	

Elena was twitchy. She’d gotten a text to her cell, alerting her to the fact that her package had been successfully delivered and signed for!  
She was already on her way to the Boarding House, when the text came in. She’d been hoping to be there when it was delivered, but she’d warned both brothers about it, just in case she was late from school. The car had barely come to a halt when she leaped from the driver side, and made her way to and through the front door, calling out.  
“Anyone home?”  
A stupid question, when five minutes earlier someone had accepted a delivery. That was when her eyes locked on the box, perched on the table beside the entryway.  
She exhaled, and stepped to take it, when suddenly, Damon was in her way, causing her to slam into him like a brick wall.  
“Damon — ”

She glanced up and him, and offered a smile.   
“So, you signed for it? Thank you, I really appreciate it.”  
She made breezy chitchat as she attempted to step around him, hoping to keep a casual air, because she knew Damon, and if he detected any fidgety behavior, he’d pry.He continued to follow her step, making sure her path remained blocked.  
“What are you do — ”

“Why did you have something sent here, Elena?”  
His eyes were magnetic, piercing, and whenever he looked at her in the way he was right now, she was convinced he was reading her thoughts like a book.  
“I mean, surely Jeremy could have signed for something, just as easily as we could. What could you not want him signing for, possibly opening?”  
Her heart was hammering, and she knew he could hear it, but she attempted to remain aloof, scoffing audibly and reaching for her parcel.

“You’re overthinking this, Damon, he just wasn’t going to be home early enough today.”

“Well, then, you won’t mind me taking a look…”

“Damon, no!”  
  
But, it was too late.  
Even if he hadn’t had some ridiculous sense of super speed, even if he couldn’t have held her off with a single finger, nothing could stop a determined Damon. His face dropped, and her’s flamed red, as he lifted the offending object from its packaging.  
“I was thinking it might be some particularly slutty lingerie, but that’s…that’s a double-ended dildo?”

His words weren’t harsh, or humorous, they were words of complete shock.  
And the way he was looking at her, all wide-eyed, as if she were the most mind-blowing thing he’d seen in his one hundred plus years.

“It’s not! Technically. It’s…not. Just! Damon, forget it, I’m leaving.”  
She spun towards the door, but of course, the door was suddenly off limits to her.

“Damon, I want to go.”

She hid her gaze from him, but with some persuasion from a lone finger, he guided her chin upward.

“Elena.”

She would have expected to meet judgement, some sort of amused expression, but it wasn’t what she got. Instead, his eyes were filled with very serious emotion, his tone entirely genuine.

“There are countless things in your life that should send you running, but this isn’t one of them.” Her brows tugged together, as she tried to swallow the idea that he wasn’t howling in laughter.

“I’m one hundred and fifty years old. If you honestly think that’s even remotely embarrassing to me at this point in life, you’re not as smart as I thought you were.”

She blushed again. This time, for a new reason. Damon being understanding of her sex life was just weird on a different level. Not a bad level, just an odd one.

“Were you planning on using that with…my broth — actually, don’t answer that.”

“No! No.”

She and Stefan had broken up a handful of weeks ago, and one night after a few glasses of wine, she’d browsed a few sites for sex toys.  
More specifically, for strap-ons.  
It wasn’t a new discovery, frankly she’d probably watched dozens of videos of pegging.  
She and Stefan, she and Matt, had been the dictionary definition of vanilla.  
Lots of blankets, mid-sex ‘I love you’s, hand holding, and post-sex cuddles.  
Not that those weren’t nice things, occasionally.  
Elena just knew she had a little more flavor to her, that she had yet to explore.  
And when she came across a strapless strap-on, she was mesmerised.  
That was the one downside, in her opinion, to strap-ons. The lack of sensation for the wearer.  
This new invention solved that. It sat snugly inside of you, securing the opposite end to be used as a “strap-on”.

“I just…”  
It was already out there, he already knew, and his quirked brow signalled that he was willing to listen. She may as well explain, rather than leave it to Damon’s imagination.  
“I always wanted to…try being in control. I wanted to…”  
She inhaled, trying to land on the right words.  
“Try fucking. Be the one doing it, rather than having to always be the one who takes. I didn’t have anyone in mind, I just wanted to have it there. Have the possibility.”

She’d picked up on the quickening of his breathing, even though she was sure he didn’t necessarily need oxygen.

“Well, before you can go sticking that thing up someone’s backside, you’ll need lube. Lots of it. I didn’t see any in there…”

“Well, that’s already at home. I’m not quite a nun.”

She was finding her snarky feet with him again, and she was thankful for it. She wasn’t fond of the cowering act.  
He chuckled and relaxed his posture, figuring he no longer needed to guard the door.

“Well, at least you’re prepared. Technically. All you need now is to put everything into practice.”

She nodded, while releasing a sigh.  
“I will. Eventually. But you should try telling a guy you want to fuck him in the ass. Shockingly, most of them take that as a flashing red exit sign. I learned that from Tinder.”

  
He scoffed, before breezing around her, and heading back to the infamous box, to pluck the strapless strap-on from the packaging.  
“Guys your age, Elena…they’re so full of false pride and manliness, they don’t even know how to truly enjoy themselves. They don’t know their own bodies, what true pleasure can really be.”

Her breath hitched. Were they discussing this? Really, discussing it? In theory, having a man who was openly admitting to enjoying the activity she wanted to partake in, was like striking gold. He’d be a fountain of knowledge. Pointers. Personal experience. He had all but said the words, but she didn’t want to assume, so she picked her words carefully.

“But you know about true pleasure?”  
Her words had a small bite to them, an attempt to keep her tone and the conversation light, but the feelings churning in her stomach were telling her this was going nowhere light.

She knew that smirk of his. It was the trademark of a person who knew they oozed sex, or knew how to ooze sex, whichever way you wanted to put it. Whether it was a natural way of being, or a skill learned from decades of seduction.

“Yes, Elena. I do. I’d have been an idiot not to try everything I could. When you have eternity stretching ahead you, obeying the world’s norms loses its appeal.”  
He made sure to hold her eyes, when the next sentence fell from his lips.  
“However, I’ve only had the real thing. I can’t say I’ve ever been in a…position, to experience the substitute.”

There were so many scenarios swirling in her head. Damon had experienced the real thing, which she’d always suspected. He and Ric always looked at each other as if they wanted to sink their teeth into one another.  
That thought had always been in her head, but the suddenly graphic scenarios this information painted made her shift a little where she stood.  
Once she managed to remove pictures of Ric muffling his moans with Damon’s shoulder, she landed on the next image.  
Her being the one burying herself in Damon, hearing him pant her name.

“Do you think the ‘substitute’ could live up to the real deal?”

Her eyes had narrowed with the control she was attempting to have over her breathing, even if she knew it was a lost cause. When she came here today, when she’d made the choice to have the delivery come here, she never would have thought this would be the outcome.  
Her, standing in the entryway of the boarding house, all of her fantasies suddenly tainted with Damon’s face twisted in a pleasure filled pain.

He knew. Of course he knew what was going through her head.  
The girl was gagging to fuck someone, in a rather specific and taboo fashion, and he’s offered up the information that he enjoyed being fucked in that forbidden way.  
Add that to the fact that they were always a little on edge around one another. That their accidental touches burned, their gazes filled with some unsaid want whenever they locked eyes for a moment too long.  
He knew what she was thinking, because it was what he was thinking, too.

“Elena.”

He stepped closer to her, enough distance so he wasn’t towering over her, but the right amount of space to indicate a secret of sorts being shared.

“I want you to leave. Go home. Take your toy with you.”

His voice was low, fighting off the huskiness that threatened to take over. He needed to sound sincere, he needed her not to doubt what he said.

“I want you to think. I won’t let you make in the moment decisions, not about this. Us.”

He hadn’t meant to add that last bit, he didn’t want to make this personal, because Elena Gilbert may have been able to face her kinks, but her feelings for him weren’t something she dealt with so easily.

“If you want to do this, if you want to live out what you’ve been itching to do, I’ll be that for you. I want to be that for you.”

He swallowed. He could go on, tell her, in detail, how much he’d like to see her dominant side come out, how he’d give anything for her to take control of him. But neither of them would be willing to part if he carried on.

“Go. Take a few days, weeks. I’ve got all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback and comments, so leave all the things!  
> I just love hearing people's thoughts, and they motivate me to write more chapters. ;)


End file.
